Jayfeather Does Random Things
by The Forest Dog
Summary: Alderheart thinks Jayfeather should try doing something other than being grumpy. So let's watch as our favorite blind medicine cat tries to do some random things! I have a feeling this won't end well. (All of this takes place after a Vision of Shadows. I'm taking requests.)
1. Hunting

**I don't know what to say here, other than that I don't own _Warriors._**

_Jayfeather Goes Hunting_

Jayfeather pawed the scattered moss in his den into one pile, grumbling to himself while he did.

"And _this _is why we don't bring kits in here. They scatter the moss and the herbs!"

Alderheart, who had been standing besides him, layed his tail gently across Jayfeather's shoulders.

"Oh come on," he meowed. "It's not _that _bad..."

Jayfeather snapped his head to scowl at him with his blind blue gaze. "Not to you, maybe, but _you _can _see_. It's harder for me to do this."

Jayfeather returned to putting the herbs back in their rightful places. Alderheart gave an irritated sigh. "Jayfeather, I can sort the herbs if you'd like."

Jayfeather's tail-tip twitched. "I don't have anything else to do, so I'll do this. How about you go bother some _other _cat?"

Alderheart rolled his eyes. "Okay, you know what..."

He lurched forwards to grab Jayfeather by the scruff. Then he pulled the older medicine cat down to the floor and pinned him there with his paws.

Jayfeather squirmed beneath him, his tail lashing. "Alderheart, get _off _of me. _Now_."

Alderheart narrowed his eyes. "No. You're always working. You need a break."

"No I _don't_!"

"Yes. You. _Do_!"

Jayfeather flattened his ears to his skull. "Well what do you _want _me to do?"

Alderheart thought about this for a moment, before he stepped away from Jayfeather, allowing him to get up. "Stay right here," Alderheart ordered. Jayfeather snorted, but he curled his tail over his paws as he sat down.

Alderheart poked his head out of the medicine cat den. He scanned the clearing, his eyes flicking back and forth as he tried to find the cat he was looking for.

Alderheart's ears pricked as he heard pawsteps coming from the bramble tunnel that led into the camp. A hunting patrol came back. The cats in it were Twigbranch, Stormcloud, Squirrelflight, and Finleap.

Alderheart opened his jaw. "Hey Twigbranch! Come here for a second!"

Twigbranch turned her head to Alderheart. She had three mice in her mouth. She hurried to set them down in the fresh-kill pile before padding towards Alderheart.

"What's wrong?" Twigbranch asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's Jayfeather. He's been working all the time, and I want him to have a break. Do you know what I can do?"

Twigbranch drew her tongue over her paw. "How about hunting?"

"But... he's blind."

"Yeah, that means it'll be fun to watch! Imagine: While he's distracted scenting prey, all the members of ThunderClan can watch him from the bushes!"

Alderheart broke into a loud purr. "I'll get Bramblestar and we can do it right away!"

•••

Jayfeather groaned. "How did you convince me to do this?"

Alderheart nudged him. "Lighten up, you daft-furball."

Alderheart led him to a clearing. "Okay, I'll leave you to it!"

Jayfeather could hear Alderheart's pawsteps fade away. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched.

_So I _really _have to hunt? I won't even catch a mouse!_

Jayfeather shook his head. He wouldn't give up. He raised his muzzle to the air and scented. It was hard to pick up any trace of prey, as he was used to scenting for herbs.

_Comfrey... Borage... Chervil... Marigold... Wait... what's that?_

There was one scent that he couldn't put a name to. He placed his nose to the ground and followed the scent-trail, placing his paws down quietly.

Meanwhile, Alderheart was watching in the bushes, with the whole of ThunderClan around him. They had all disguised their scents by rolling in comfrey, borage, chervil, and marigold.

Maybe if Alderheart had as good a sense of smell as Jayfeather, he would have scented the same scent Jayfeather did, and he would've known that the medicine cat had found the scent trail of a badger.

Too bad he didn't.

•••

Jayfeather pricked his ears. He was close to what he had scented. He tilted his head to one side in confusion. Was mouse scent this sharp and this... bad?

Before Jayfeather could figure it out, he heard a snarl in the bushes.

"Oh great, just my luck! Of _course _it's a badger!"

Jaws snapped by his shoulder and he took a pace back. He could feel the badger's hot breath.

Claws raked down his side and he yowled in pain. He could feel blood flowing from the wound.

"Jayfeather! What the heck!? Why did nobody smell the badger!?"

ThunderClan scent washed over him. Not just _one _of them, but _all _of them. The clearing erupted into screeching cats.

Jayfeather blinked his blind eyes. He had no idea what to do.

"I'm... just gonna..."

Then he pelted away, his tail streaming behind him.

•••

"Uhhhh, sorry about that, Jayfeather... I thought that would work out better..." Alderheart meowed sheepishly. Jayfeather snorted.

"Why did you bring the whole Clan to watch?"

Alderheart shrugged. "Bramblestar said it was okay."

"Bramblestar's a mouse-brain," Jayfeather hissed.

Alderheart gave his chest fur a few licks. "Yeah, I guess so- Wait! That's my dad you're talking about!"

Jayfeather shrugged. "And he's my uncle-in-law. I can still call him a mouse-brain."

Alderheart tilted his head to one side. "But... h-he's Clan leader."

Jayfeather's gaze locked with Alderheart's. "Yeah, I don't care. He's still a mouse-brain."

"Fair enough."

**Join me next time to see Jayfeather try to do other things! Have a suggestion? Leave it in the reviews!**


	2. Swimming

**Londonvetgirl25 suggested that Jayfeather should learn how to swim.**

**I think that's a good idea... Right?**

**By the way, I _might_ not update this very frequently. This is just something I'm doing on the side, sooo... Yeah.**

**I don't own _Warriors_.**

_Jayfeather Goes Swimming... In the Moonpool_

"Jayfeather, the half-moon meeting is tonight!"

Jayfeather sighed. "Okay, Alderheart, keep your fur on."

Jayfeather shook leaves out of his pelt and followed Alderheart out of the medicine cat den. 

**A while later**

"Why don't you ThunderClan cats learn how to swim?" Willowshine asked.

Alderheart shrugged. "Because we don't need to learn."

"And because I prefer _dry _fur," Jayfeather added with a flick of his tail.

All the medicine cats were gathered around the Moonpool. Stars glittered on its surface.

"Come on, you should try it!" Mothflight yowled.

"No way," Jayfeather hissed. "Not in a million years."

Alderheart suddenly had an idea. "Jayfeather, I won't allow kits in the medicine cat den for a moon if you try to swim in the Moonpool right now."

Jayfeather gaped at him. "No! The Moonpool is a sacred place!"

A StarClan cat, Firestar, appeared next to Jayfeather. "StarClan doesn't mind," Firestar shrugged before pushing Jayfeather into the water.

Jayfeather sank to the bottom. The medicine cats leaned over the edge, as did Firestar.

"Uhhhhh, is he going to be okay?" Pebbleshine asked tentatively.

Firestar shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Somebody should really go get him..." Kestrelflight meowed.

Mothflight groaned. "Ugh, _fine_."

She leapt into the Moonpool. It sent ripples in the water. A moment later, her head popped out.

"Wait, what am I looking for?"

"_Jayfeather_!" Alderheart hissed. "Get him before he drowns!"

"That's the grumpy cat, right?" Mothflight asked, tilting her head.

"Just get any cat down there!" Alderheart hissed in exasperation.

Mothflight disappeared below the surface, and came up with...

A brown tabby?

"What the...? Who's that?" Pebbleshine asked.

Mothflight threw the tabby onto the ground. The tabby shook his fur out, sending water droplets in every direction.

"I'm-" the tabby started, but Firestar yeeted the tom away into SkyClan's old gorge.

"Nobody cares who you are!" he yowled. Then the former ThunderClan leader turned back to Mothflight. "I think Jayfeather's dead now..."

"Can't you check StarClan for him?" Kestrelflight asked. Firestar flicked his tail.

"Are you sure he'd go to _StarClan_?" the ThunderClan leader inquired.

"Great, my mentor is dead now," Alderheart meowed, flicking his tail. Then he straightened. "No! I won't give up on him!"

Alderheart crouched down, before leaping into the Moonpool. Water stung his eyes, but he scanned the ground for any sign of Jayfeather.

And then he saw it; Jayfeather _was _dead, his body lying in the bottom of the Moonpool. Alderheart's lungs burned, and reluctantly, he swam back to the surface.

"Jayfeather's dead," he whispered.

**In StarClan**

"Oh, this just _great_!" Jayfeather whined. "I died in the *ing Moonpool!"

"Hey, watch your language," Yellowfang snapped.

"Nope!" Jayfeather hissed. "And I'm going to just be a pain in your back until you return me to the real world!"

Jayfeather raised his muzzle to the sky and started caterwauling.

"Jayfeather, stop-" Redtail began.

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Stop it-"

"MRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"SHUT U-"

"MRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Gah! I can't live with this for all eternity," Briarlight growled, her paws over her ears. "Send him back!"

All the StarClan cats agreed. Jayfeather was sent back.

**Back by the Moonpool**

Alderheart dipped his head in sadness, but turned around when he heard a yowl of triumph. Standing with his fur dripping and his blind eyes twinkling was...

"Jayfeather!" Alderheart meowed in delight. "You're alive!"

Jayfeather shook out his fur. "I will never swim. Ever."

**And that's why Jayfeather can't die. Because he'll just caterwaul until StarClan sends him back.**


	3. Waffles

**Duskspiral said that Jayfeather should make some waffles. I saw this, and I was like: **

**YES.**

**Duskspiral also suggested Jayfeather being leader for a day. I'll do that next.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Jayfeather Cooks Waffles_

Jayfeather flattened his ears to his head.

"Alderheart, are you sure we should go into a Twoleg den?" he sniffed.

Alderheart flicked his tail. "There's catmint in there. Now c'mon!"

Alderheart scrabbled up the fence. Jayfeather followed him, but it was harder for him. They leapt into the Twoleg garden.

Jayfeather let out a puff of breath. "Why do I ever let you pull me into these things?"

Alderheart shrugged. "Wait here while I get the catmint." Then Alderheart sprinted across the garden.

Jayfeather pricked his ears and lifted his nose. What was that delicious smell?

Jayfeather padded up to the Twoleg den. He brushed through a gap in the door and into it.

The ground underpaw was hard and slippery. Jayfeather didn't care. He leapt onto a couple of Twoleg objects to get to a ledge in the wall.

The smell was stronger. He sniffed around an object. It was a waffle maker. He figured the scent was coming from there, but it was a little stale.

Jayfeather realized there was a bowl of something yellowish and gooey in a bowl. He tipped the bowl over, and the gooey Twoleg stuff poured into the waffle maker.

•••

Alderheart finished grabbing the catmint in his jaws. Then he padded back.

Jayfeather wasn't there. Sighing in exasperation, he set down the catmint and he followed Jayfeather's scent into the Twoleg den.

What he saw was... Not what he was expecting.

Jayfeather was sitting with his tail curled over his paws as he bent over something golden-brown with a bottle of something in his jaw. He poured whatever was in the bottle onto the golden-brown thing.

Jayfeather must've sensed Alderheart's presence, because he dropped the bottle and turned his blind gaze onto the younger medicine cat.

"I think these are called waffles," he drawled. "Want one?"

Alderheart nodded wordlessly and climbed up to where Jayfeather was sitting. They both bent down to eat the food.

Alderheart purred around a mouthful. "These are great! ThunderClan will never go hungry again!"

Suddenly, they heard an excited yowl from a Twoleg kit. Jayfeather leapt to his paws and jumped down from the ledge. So did Alderheart.

They bolted across the garden, and Alderheart grabbed the catmint on the way back.

They stood panting in the forest for a while, before Jayfeather spoke.

"The waffles were worth it."

**Next time on "Jayfeather Does Random Things", Jayfeather is leader for a day!**


	4. Leading

**I do not own _Warriors_.**

**This was suggested by Duskspiral:**

_Jayfeather Tries Leading_

"Bramblestar, you know the Gathering is tonight, right?" Jayfeather meowed, poking his head into the leader's den.

Bramblestar yawned. "I can't be bothered. You can be leader for now."

Jayfeather's ears pricked. "Okay."

**At the Gathering**

"ThunderClan declares war on all the Clans!" Jayfeather yowled, his tail flicking.

"Wait, why?" Harestar meowed.

"Because you all are really annoying," Jayfeather explained calmly.

"That's not really a reason," Leafstar drawled. "And Jayfeather, aren't you a medicine cat?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Bramblestar made me leader for a day."

Alderheart groaned. "Oh no... This won't end well for anyone..."

Jayfeather glared at Alderheart. "Watch your tongue! I may be blind, but I'm not deaf," he hissed with his fur bristling.

Then Jayfeather straightened. "ThunderClan will attack all the Clans sometime in the next moon. Gathering over."

**The next day**

Bramblestar groaned. "I'm sick today. Jayfeather, you're leader..."

Squirrelflight tilted her head. "Wait, why not me?"

"Because Jayfeather's better at it."

Jayfeather shrugged. "If you say so."

Jayfeather padded out of the den and raised his muzzle. "Let all cats come here right now because I'm not waiting any longer than I have to!"

Alderheart poked his head out of the medicine cat den, his whiskers twitching. He stiffened once he saw Jayfeather on the Highledge as leader.

"Oh StarClan, no," Alderheart grumbled.

Jayfeather waited impatiently as all the cats gathered, all of them confused.

"Bramblestar has made me leader for a day. So, I declare that we will send patrols to _all _the other Clans to steal their kits!"

"Wait, what!? W-why?" Twigbranch gaped at him.

Jayfeather shrugged. "So I can slap them. Bring all the kits to me, including ThunderClan's."

"J-Jayfeather..." Alderheart stuttered. "D-don't you think you're t-taking this a little t-too far?"

"Nope."

And so, the queens took their kits up to Jayfeather, and he slapped each one. His claws were sheathed, though.

Jayfeather then proceeded to make "additions" to the warrior code.

"For the rest of the day," he yowled, "there is no code! Do whatever the heck you want!"

The camp was silent for a moment. Then it erupted into one of screeching cats and crimson blood. Jayfeather purred.

Alderheart scrambled up to the High Ledge. "Jayfeather, just... _Stop_!"

Jayfeather snapped his head to glare at Alderheart. "Don't you yell at me! Now, I'm going to go to the Moonpool."

"Wait... why?"

"To get my nine lives."

**At the Moonpool in StarClan**

Jayfeather slapped the StarClan cats. "Give me nine lives," he hissed.

Firestar blinked. "Uhh... okay?"

And so, Jayfeather received his nine lives and became Jaystar.

Alderheart groaned. He had a feeling that life was going to be terrible from now on.

**Back at camp**

Jaystar flicked his tail as he slapped Alderheart. "Lead every cat here, I want to slap _everyone_!"

Alderheart nodded, grumbling to himself. Instead of complying, though, he gathered all the ThunderClan cats to lead a revolution.

Jaystar blinked his blind eyes as the cats glared at him with bristling fur. Soon enough, Jaystar was exiled for a day after being taken down. He was also stripped of all but one of his lives, who now caterwaul in StarClan for eternity. He was also stripped of his leader name.

"Well," Jayfeather mumbled as he padded out of ThunderClan territory, because he was exiled for a day. "What to do now?"

**Next up, Jayfeather becomes a kittypet for a day! Suggested by KrazyKube.**


	5. Kittypet

**I don't own _Warriors_.**

**Suggested by KrazyKube:**

_Jayfeather Becomes a Kittypet For a Day_

Jayfeather sighed. "There's no prey... and even if there was, I'm blind!"

Then his ears pricked. He could sense the presence of an unfamiliar cat.

"Hello! What's your name?" the cat meowed. By its voice, Jayfeather could tell it was a tom.

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "I'm Jayfeather. What's _your _name?"

The tom purred. "My name's Spots! And- wait... why're your eyes so... foggy?"

Jayfeather flattened his ears to his head. "I'm blind, mouse-brain."

"And grumpy, too," Spots scoffed, though his tone wasn't sharp. "Hey, you smell strange..."

"I'm a Clan cat. And judging by _your _smell, you're a kittypet." Then Jayfeather paused, before asking, "what color are you?"

"But you're blind... How would telling you help, you've never seen color."

Jayfeather rolled his blind eyes. "I can see in my dreams. Now answer, what color are you?"

"I'm gray with black spots."

"Hmph. I see where the name came from, then."

•••

Spots glanced back at Jayfeather. He was leading the blind cat into his Twoleg den. Though the Clan cat had been hesitant, he eventually agreed, saying something about waffles.

_I wonder what waffles are_, Spots thought. He led the blind cat through the door into the den.

Jayfeather's fur was bristling. "Are your Twolegs here?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with them-" he broke off as one of the Twoleg kits charged into the room. It squealed with delight once it saw Jayfeather.

Jayfeather's arched his back and he hissed. The kit blinked, before scampering away. Jayfeather's fur then smoothed out.

"Why'd you scare it off?" Spots wailed. "It could've rubbed our bellies!"

Jayfeather gaped at him. "You mean you _like _getting touched by that... that... _thing_?"

Spots shrugged. "Why not? Anyways, are ya hungry?"

Jayfeather wrinkled his nose. "And eat your stinking Twoleg food? That's disgusting!"

Spots nudged him. "Awww, it's not _that _bad!"

Jayfeather have a frustrated sigh. "If I try it, will you leave me alone?"

Spots nodded, before realizing that Jayfeather couldn't see, and he meowed a yes. Then he led Jayfeather to a bowl of kittypet food with his tail.

Jayfeather cast a suspicious glance at Spots, before eating a bit.

He froze, before he spat it out and swiped his tongue over his mouth, as if to cleanse it. "That stuff is _horrible_! How do you _stand _that!?"

Spots shrugged. "I guess I've never had anything else."

Jayfeather shook his head in disappointment, before his ears pricked. "Do you have a waffle maker?"

Without waiting for a response, Jayfeather padded to the kitchen. He raised his nose to sniff the air, before hopping onto the counter.

Jayfeather nosed a bowl of batter and nudged it into a waffle maker. Spots tilted his head in interest. What with this cat doing?

•••

Jayfeather prodded the waffle with his paw. "It's ready," he finally meowed. Spots ducked his head to take a bite. Stars shone in his eyes as he swallowed.

"This is _delicious_!"

Jayfeather flicked his tail in satisfaction. "Better than that kittypet food, isn't it?"

Spots nodded, before glancing outside. "It's nighttime," he observed. "Didn't you say you had to go back to your Clan?"

Jayfeather nodded. "Yeah... Say, do you want to come to ThunderClan?"

Spots tilted his head. "Are you sure you want me there?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Eh, sure. And I'm sure the rest of the Clan would be fine with it."

Spots purred. "Alrighty, I'll join ya!"

**Next up on this fanfiction, Jayfeather reads fanfiction! Suggested by Duskspiral.**


	6. Fanfiction

**This was hard to write, since Jayfeather is reading stuff, and he's blind... **

**So I just made it so he dreams about fanfiction.**

**I don't own _Warriors_. Also, I'm doing requests in order of when they were requested, sooooooo... Yeah.**

_Jayfeather Reads Some Fanfiction_

Jayfeather prodded a small Twoleg device. He was dreaming, but what was this _thing _doing in his dreams?

(It's a phone)

Jayfeather somehow used his paws to scroll down an app called Fanfiction For People Who Need To Fill The Void In Their Souls. Somehow, he could read the strange Twoleg words.

Jayfeather knew what fanfiction was, and he sighed. "I guess I have to read some of these..." he trailed off as he read the summary of one fanfiction.

"'Jayfeather finally finds his true love... THE STICK. JayfeatherxStick.' Who the heck made this?" he hissed. But he continued to read the actual story.

**Start of made-up fanfiction**

Jayfeather brushed his muzzle against the stick, a purr rumbling in his throat. He curled his tail around the stick and nuzzles it.

"Oh, beautiful stick... I shall cherish you and love you and have kits with you..."

**Jayfeather stops reading**

"What was _that_?" Jayfeather gasped. "Did somebody just ship me with a _stick_? I _refuse _to read anymore!"

He shook his head. "I guess I'll read another... let's see, the summary of this one is 'Lionblaze is being annoying. So Jayfeather slaps him.' Ooooh, this sounds promising..."

**Start of fanfiction**

Lionblaze rubbed his furry butt along the wall of the camp with a 'blep' face, and his eyes crossed. He let out unintelligible yowls. All the cats in ThunderClan groaned. "StarClan, send some cat to save us!"

Suddenly, lightning streaked across the sky and lit up the night. And there, standing below the lightning, was Jayfeather!

The blind cat padded up to Lionblaze.

"I have the power of the stars in my super-slapping paws!" the medicine cat yowled. Then he slapped Lionblaze so hard that he was sent flying into SkyClan's old gorge.

**End of fanfiction**

Jayfeather shrugged. "That was pretty accurate, if I do say so myself. Lionblaze can be a pain..."

Jayfeather let out a puff of breath. "Who even writes this stuff? Who spends their time writing fanfiction instead of going into the outside world to have social interactions and fill the void of loneliness in their soul?"

Jayfeather blinked. "Oh, right, the person who's writing _this _fanfiction..."

**Jayfeather, how dare you break the fourth wall.**

"Ugh, fine. I'll read one more. The summary is 'Jayfeather names some kits'. Uh, okay?"

**Start of fanfiction**

Jayfeather pointed to a brown kit. "That's Foxdungkit," then to a yellow kit, "that's Yellowsnowkit," then to a white one, "that's Whitethingthatmightbeacloudkit," and then he pointed to a black kit, "and finally, this one is Theemptyvoidinmysoulkit."

Whitethingthatmightbeacloudkit purred. "These are _great _names!"

Jayfeather nodded. I give you these names to show how _powerful _you are."

Theemptyvoidinmysoulkit flattened his ears to his head. "These names are dumb."

Foxdungkit gasped. "Don't disrespect Jayfeather's amazing naming skills!"

Theemptyvoidinmysoulkit groaned. "_Fine_."

Yellowsnowkit lashed her tail. "One day, I'll be Yellowsnowstar!"

**End of fanfiction**

Jayfeather took in a deep breath. Before letting out a long moan. "What _are _these? You know what, I'm done with this..."

**Next time, join us to see Jayfeather become an astronaut! Suggested by KrazyKube. By the way, all the fanfiction that Jayfeather just read isn't real. I made it up for the story, and I didn't just take somebody's fanfiction to make fun of it.**

**Also, before each chapter starts, Jayfeather will answer some questions. So if you want to, you can leave a review that asks a question and Jayfeather will answer it. I'll start doing that next chapter. I'm still taking suggestions for chapters, though.**


	7. Space

**Hello again. I still don't own _Warriors_.**

**Looks like we have some questions for Jayfeather: KrazyKube asked if Jayfeather would rather marry his stick or eat it.**

**Jayfeather: Well, medicine cats aren't supposed to have mates, so I guess I'd have to eat it. But who eats sticks? And I mean apart from Lionblaze.**

**Ivystormrandomness wants to know if Jayfeather named the recent ThunderClan cats, because they have weird names.**

**Jayfeather: You know that was just a fanfiction, right? Anyways, no, Bramblestar is just a mouse-brain when it comes to names. Or... anything.**

**And sunxbriar asked what he thought of Briarlight.**

**Jayfeather: Honestly, Briarlight was one of the only cats I could tolerate on a daily basis. I mean, she wasn't annoying (I'm looking at you, Berrynose) and she wasn't like the kits that just ran in and destroyed everything. Because she couldn't run.**

**Okay, now onto this chapter! (Suggested by KrazyKube)**

**And sorry I haven't updated this is a while... I was working on my fanfiction that actually has a story to it, soooooo... yeah... Sorry...**

_Jayfeather Goes To Space_

Jayfeather glanced around at the trees. He could see them, so he knew he was dreaming.

Suddenly, Firestar appeared in front of him. Jayfeather rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

Firestar flicked his tail. "Remember how StarClan is in the stars?"

"...yeah."

"Remember how stars are in space?"

"...yeah."

"Remember how I can yeet people really far?"

"...yeah."

Without another word, Firestar grabbed Jayfeather and yeeted him into space. Jayfeather twirled in the air with his tail flicking back and forth. Jayfeather groaned.

"I expected as much."

StarClan's hunting grounds slowing faded from view as he spun through the cosmos. Stars flashed by as he continued to fly across the void of space.

"How can I even _breathe_..." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a StarClan cat appeared besides him. It was Briarlight!

Briarlight floated besides him before opening her jaws. "You caterwauled in StarClan, so I'm going to caterwaul next to you and see how you like it!"

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "Is this really nece-"

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Briarli-"

"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"BRIARLIGHT!"

"Ugh, _what_?"

"You're not doing it right, you need to take a deep breath beforehand."

"Oh, okay."

She took in a deep breath, but stopped as she looked at something in front of the two.

It was a star. Briarlight faded away, not wanting to get burned, while Jayfeather was left to float into the star.

Let's just say, stars are hot. _Really _hot. Jayfeather got burned.

•••

"Jayfeather!" Alderheart prodded the older medicocat until he woke up. "Why is half your fur missing?"

"Because of fire. Firestar yeeted me into the fire of a star. Hey, maybe _that's _how he got his name..."

"What?"

"You know what? Nevermind."

**Sorry it was so short. I couldn't think of what else to put in it.**

**Next time, Jayfeather tries _not _to snap at people. Suggested by sunxbriar.**


End file.
